powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Virtue Inducement
The power to bring out the virtues of others. Sub-power of Virtue Manipulation. Variation of Mental Inducement. Opposite to Vice Inducement. Also Called *Value Inducement Consists Of Capabilities The user can bring out the virtues of others. Doing so, causes the victim to perform the seven heavenly virtues. This allows the victim to be enlightened and blessed as they had performed a meritocracy. To achieve moral excellence. This power consists of virtues from every religion, faith, ideology, ethics and/or law & order. Variations Charity (opposite of greed): To be generous and self-sacrificial. Love, in the sense of an unlimited loving kindness towards all others, is held to be the ultimate perfection of the human spirit. Thus, being divinely infused into the soul. Regardless of what emotions it stirs up, love is necessary for salvation, and with it no one can be lost. Chastity (opposite of lust): One's mind and wisdom is abstained from sexual conduct. Cleanliness through cultivated good health and hygiene and be maintained by refraining from intoxicants. To embrace moral wholesomeness and achieving purity of thought-through education and betterment. The ability to refrain from being distracted and influenced by hostility, temptation or corruption. Diligence (opposite of sloth): A zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work; decisive work ethic, steadfastness in belief, fortitude, and the capability of not giving up. Monitoring one's own activities to guard against laziness. Upholding one's convictions at all times, especially when no one else is watching, hence performing integrity. Humility (opposite of pride): Modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect. Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is thinking of yourself less. It is a spirit of self-examination; a hermeneutic of suspicion toward yourself and charity toward people you disagree with. To undertake tasks which are difficult, tedious or unglamorous, and to graciously accept the sacrifices involved. Reverence for those who have wisdom and those who selflessly teach in love. Giving credit where credit is due; not unfairly glorifying one's own self. Being faithful to promises, no matter how big or small they may be. Refraining from despair and the ability to confront fear and uncertainty, or intimidation. Kindness (opposite of envy): Compassion for friendship of others. Empathy and trust without prejudice or resentment. Unselfish love and voluntary kindness without bias or spite. Having positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor; to inspire kindness in others. Patience (opposite of wrath): Forbearance and endurance through moderation. Resolving conflicts and injustice peacefully, as opposed to resorting to violence. Accepting the grace to forgive and to show mercy upon sinners. Creating a sense of peaceful stability and community rather than suffering, hostility, and antagonism. Temperance (opposite of gluttony): Constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstention, moderation, zero-sum and deferred gratification. To be honorable with justice. Prudence to judge between actions with regard to appropriate actions at a given time. Associations *Eternal Virtue Inducement *Mental Inducement *Virtue Manipulation Known Users *Angels (Mythologies) *Faith Lehane (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer) *Rachel Leyton (Misfits); via Suggestion *SHAZAM (DC Comics) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto); via Enhanced Charisma *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto); via Izanagi *Kamijou Touma (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun); via Enhanced Charisma Gallery Suggestion.jpg|When people are under Rachel's (Misfits) control the people will bring out the virtues of others.